


I Could Really Use a Map Right Now!

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Identity Reveal, Season 3 Episode 2 Weredad, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: She knew she shouldn't have gone into the vines.





	I Could Really Use a Map Right Now!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done one of these before. I also haven't engaged in writing for a long time. o.o

Tikki had slipped past both fighters in the battle quietly as not to give herself away. They were very high up into the clouds, and they were a good way to get by. Ladybug hadn't shown up yet. Which was inevitable since Tikki was important to what Ladybug was as a superhero. Poor Marinette was helplessly trapped in a cavalcade of large stalks of vines that created a cage. A long, dark, twisty cage of doom. Or, that's how Tikki put it. She was very small compared to humans, but the collection of branches seemed big enough for several of them. Indeed, it was giant. She sighed as she slipped through a crack. For some odd reason, maybe due to Hawkmoth's powers, she couldn't phase through it like she usually could. The cage was also magical. Great. Tikki really should've thought it through before going in. She wasn't the kind of kwami to rush into things. Her strategies included thinking things through, eating cookies, giving advice, and slapping Plagg when he got too cocky. She missed those times. Being inside of a giant ball of vines wasn't the best thing she'd ever done. Given, it wasn't the worst. She looked around for more cracks. None. Well, she should at least make sure Marinette was okay. 

"Marinette!" She called loudly for her small, deceiving size. Her xenial relationship with Marinette should have made it obvious to the teen as to who was calling her. No answer. She called out again. Louder. No answer. She sighed and flew the only way she could, out. She was above the battle, now. What should she do? Confronting Chat Noir was out of the picture. But, it was the only option.

Marinette walked around yelling, hoping to find Tikki. But there were no signs that the kwami was there. The only thing she could see was the rose hanging from the ceiling. It was several feet up in the air. Only a superhero could reach it. But Marinette didn't have Tikki, meaning she was deserted. Well, maybe that wasn't the right words. More like temporarily distraught and feeling deserted. It probably wasn't Tikki's fault that she wasn't there. As of now, she put her whole trust into her partner. Chat better pull through, she told herself,

When Chat was facing Tikki and Weredad was on the other side of him, she made herself visible. An expression of surprise flashed across his face and was soon washed away by the fact that Hawkmoth definitely shouldn't know about Tikki being there. He quickly ran and hid behind some vines while the villain searched for him. That would buy him some time. He cupped his hands around her and whispered.

"You're Ladybug's kwami?" He sounded exhausted. "Tikki. Yes. And you are the only one who can free Marinette." He looked at her for a second before freaking out. Marinette had to be Ladybug. That's why she wasn't there. And she'd told him she loved him as a cover. And he'd rejected her, FOR HER! AND HE'D EXPRESSED HOW MUCH HE LOVED HER, TOO! Life just had to be embarrassing, didn't it? He gulped, nodding. If he used Cataclysm, it should destroy the akumatized object and the walls of vines. Marinette would be safe because of Tikki, and everything would be fine...except for the fact that he now harbored the knowledge of who his lady is. He wouldn't tell her that he knew, he decided. 

"Cataclysm!" The vines turned black as they descended to the Earth in piles of ash. And on time, Ladybug showed up and purified the akuma. Don't think Adrien missed the thankful blue eyes poking out of Marinette's bag the next day at school when he passed by her and Alya engrossed in a conversation. Yes, Tikki was definitely one of his favorites.


End file.
